


Love is on the next page

by KittyKate



Series: Love is on the next page [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Derek Hale, Nerd Stiles, Nerdiness, Translation, book lovers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKate/pseuds/KittyKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз думал, что получить работу в библиотеке - это просто идеально, он окружен книгами и ему разрешено учиться, пока он сидит за стойкой. То есть, если он не помогает студентам найти книгу или не пополняет полки - две вещи, которые становятся раздражающе частыми, когда в его смену постоянно начинает приходить квотербек Дерек Хейл. Этот парень очевидно издевается над ним, потому что он не может любить книги так сильно, как старается показать.</p><p>Дерек тайно любит книги, и не-очень-тайно влюбился в Стайлза, немного-ботаника-но-милого парня, который работает в библиотеке. Его стиль флирта может быть жутко оригинальным и ему требуется много времени, чтобы убедить Стайлза в своей искренности - и еще больше, чтобы убедить его лучшего друга Скотта.</p><p>Если то, что случается потом, немного смахивает на клише, ну, в книгах нет места осуждению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is on the next page

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is on the next page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285675) by [hazelandglasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz). 



> Автора вдохновил на написание этого чуда вот этот сет - http://constileslations.tumblr.com/post/78312965831/love-is-on-the-next-page-sterek-college-au

С самого раннего детства Стайлз поддерживал отношения с книгами.  
Даже тогда, когда он еще не умел читать, единственный способ заставить его быть тихим и оставаться на месте был дать книгу в его маленькие пухленькие ручки.  
Его родителей совершенно не удивило то, что он сам изучал книги, научившись читать раньше, чем кто-либо из его одноклассников.  
Книги в понимании Стайлза волшебны: миры оживают в его воображении, герои остаются с ним по ночам, и также он узнает много нового!  
Через две недели после его восьмого Дня Рождения Стайлз мечтает утонуть в своих книгах, оставить реальность позади и отгородиться от боли.  
Некоторое время спустя книги принимают другое значение. Жажда Стайлза к знаниям, казалось бы, неугасима. Тот факт, что в его выпускной год парень произносит прощальную речь, стал сюрпризом только для его отца. Шериф всегда думал, что Стайлз врал, когда говорил, что они со Скоттом работают.  
Университет Колорадо – естественный выбор для Стайлза, который решил специализироваться на мемориальной архитектуре*. С тех пор, как они решили не класть слишком много на плечи своих родителей, Скотт и Стайлз стали искать работу в кампусе.  
Скотт устраивается помощником садовника – тот факт, что он учится на биологическом и имеет способности к этому, тоже помогает – ну а Стайлз…  
Стайлз находит занятие своей мечты, работая в библиотеке три дня и четыре ночи в неделю.  
Он не только получает возможность заниматься в относительном покое, но и оказывается в окружении своих лучших друзей (после Скотта, разумеется).  
Пока один особенно нетерпеливый студент ни приходит и ни разрушает его рутину.

***

 

Дерек всегда любил книги.  
Книги дешевые и удобные, книги не смеются над тобой из-за твоих кроличьих зубов и временной потребности в очках, книги помогают лучше чувствовать себя в своей собственной шкуре, потому что ты можешь увидеть, что ты не одинок в этом.  
Особенно с тех пор, как Дерек стал единственным мальчиком в семье, а надо сказать, быть единственным парнем из четверых детей совсем непросто.  
Но, чтобы сделать всё проще для себя, он решил сохранять своих «друзей» в секрете – Лора, Кора и Тайра и так имеют достаточно поводов посмеяться над ним, не стоит добавлять «ботаник» в этот список.  
Для тех, кто не обращает внимания – как, например, практически все в старшей школе – он был живым воплощением тупого качка.  
Но, когда кто-нибудь решает присмотреться – например тренер Финсток или вербовщик Университета Колорадо – они могут увидеть, что у Дерека практически идеальный GPA** и много драйва для достижения целей. Кроме того, Дерек хочет изучать бизнес и историю литературы - никто не должен знать, что его цель - стать куратором библиотеки.  
Поступление в университет с футбольной стипендией – это только вишенка на торте, который он может кинуть Лоре в лицо.  
Его первый год довольно незапоминающийся, на его взгляд: занятия сложные, но не слишком, у него даже нет соседа, на которого можно пожаловаться. И единственной занозой в заднице является девушка, заведующая библиотекой, которая даже не беспокоится, чтобы помочь ему и его одногруппникам найти нужные книги.  
Но перейдя на второй курс, Дерек был уверен, что все станет лучше. Игры лучше, игроки лучше, занятия лучше, и библиотекарь лучше.  
И он никак не ожидал влюбиться.

***

 

Дерек Хейл - это проклятие Стайлза.  
Квотербек постоянно рядом, как будто нет для него лучшего места, чем библиотека Стайлза – да, это _его_ место, _его_ царство, и пошел куда подальше каждый, кто хочет разозлить его, потому что он главный в этом здании и среди его содержимого.  
Поправив свои подтяжки – они постоянно соскальзывают с плеч, когда он забирается на верхние полки – Стайлз смотрит на книги, которые взял для своего реферата.  
О, архитектура Европы 1930-х годов, Стайлз любит тебя очень сильно.  
\- Извините?  
Черт побери это все.  
\- Да, чем могу помочь?  
\- Я ищу книгу Жана-Луи Коэна о русской архитектуре.  
Книга у него в руках, но внезапно Стайлз сфокусирован уже не на книгах.  
\- Зачем она тебе нужна? – спросил он прежде, чем закусить губу, устыдившись своей грубости. – Прости, я просто… - начал было извиняться он, но Хейл мягко улыбнулся, до смешного великолепный в своей университетской куртке.  
\- Там целая глава о первых библиотеках, - ответил он, - а Коэн эксперт в этом вопросе архитектуры 30-х годов.  
\- Я знаю! – восклицает Стайлз, хлопнув себя рукой по рту, когда одинокий студент удивленно поднимает на него взгляд. – Я знаю, - повторяет Стайлз, краснея, и улыбка Хейла становится шире до того, что на его глупом прекрасном лице появляются ямочки. – Его оценка архитектуры Европы между двумя войнами весьма поучительна, - добавляет он, и спортсмен склоняет голову к плечу, и это нежность в его глазах?  
Нет, он вероятно думает, что увлеченность Стайлза глупая и смешная.  
Стайлз выпрямляется и поправляет очки.  
\- В любом случае, вот книга, вернуть необходимо в течение трех дней. Хорошего дня!  
Уходя, Стайлз не видит хмурое выражение, появившееся на лице спортсмена и то, как он кусает губы, провожая его взглядом.

***

 

Дерек не знает, что делать.  
Он не знает, как флиртовать, он не знает, как ухаживать.  
Тем более, что Библиотекарь – который заслуживает большой буквы Б в мыслях Дерека – считает его пустой тратой своего времени и своих драгоценных книг.  
О, Дерек знает все о библиофилии молодых людей. Как говорится, рыбак рыбака видит издалека, и невозможно ни с чем перепутать это бережное отношение с книгами, то, как длинные пальцы Стилински ласково проводят по корочкам старейших – заставляя Дерека гореть от желания и зависти – с легкой улыбкой на губах, выражение, которое мгновенно пропадает, когда Дерек пытается привлечь его внимание.  
Он хотел бы знать его имя, но единственное имя, которым кто-то назвал Библиотекаря – Стайлз, и это должно быть прозвище, основанное на его фамилии – ни одни родители не будут настолько жестоки, чтобы назвать своего ребенка Стайлз Стилински, не так ли?  
Дерек может не знать, как ухаживать за кем-то, но он точно знает, как обратить внимание.  
Назовите это преследованием, назовите это жутким, ему совершенно все равно: что его заботит, так это возможность узнать побольше об интересах Стайлза, узнать его самого и показать ему, какой Дерек на самом деле классный парень.  
Потому что у него могут быть свои моменты сомнений в себе и своих силах, но Дерек Хейл знает, что он отличный парень, который к тому же отлично целуется.  
Если бы только Стайлз мог это увидеть.  
Но в данный момент Дерек переживает самый настоящий перелом шеи в худшем его виде: в один момент карие глаза Стайлза искрятся страстью и интересом, что заставляет Дерека хотеть, чтобы Стайлз говорил о архитектуре Европы между двумя мировыми войнами вечно, но потом что-то меняется, и в следующий момент они становятся похожи на кофе на дне чашки Дерека под утро после бессонной ночи – холодные и рождающие у Дерека желание свернуться калачиком на своей постели.  
Что он сделал не так?

***

 

Стайлз не знает, что он сделал не так в прошлой жизни, но должно быть был самым настоящим засранцем, чтобы заслужить такого навязчивого сталкера в лице квотербека.  
Он везде.  
В библиотеке во все смены Стайлза – и это не может быть совпадением, в кофейне, где Стайлз завтракает каждое утро, около его скамейки, когда Стайлз пытается по-человечески пообедать.  
Везде.  
И это не выглядит так, будто он хочет вывести Стайлза из себя: этот парень вежливый и, очевидно, не такой безмозглый кусок мяса, как Стайлз подумал в первый раз – зато какой кусок мяса, ay papi*** – и у него всегда слишком много печенья, которым тот не забывает поделиться со Стайлзом – это печенье достойно приза, и Стайлз прикусывает щеку изнутри, еле удерживаясь, от того, чтобы застонать в голос, когда Дерек еще рядом (хотя один раз у него вырвался стон, и Дереку внезапно понадобилось уйти).  
Если бы Стайлз был чокнутой девчонкой с маниакальными наклонностями, он бы решил, что Дерек пытается подкатить к нему, но это нелепо, потому что, серьезно, отношения спортсмен/ботаник в реальной жизни не такие уж забавные, и Стайлзу не нужно пробовать, чтобы убедиться в этом.  
Но все же.  
Одиноко лежа в постели, развязав галстук и положив свои очки на тумбочку, он позволяет себе представить это.  
Это было бы прекрасно. Если бы только намерения Дерека Хейла были чуточку очевиднее…

***

 

Все.  
С Дерека достаточно его тоски по Библиотекарю.  
Он будет мужчиной, соберет все свое мужество – позаимствовав немного мужества у Гарри, Аннабет и Джонаса – и скажет все прямо.  
(Ха!)  
Скажет ему, что хочет с ним встречаться. Расскажет, что хочет сводить Стайлза на свидание. Где он откроет для себя много старых фильмов, о которых не знал раньше (или, возможно, знал, и тогда они смогут разыгрывать диалоги между героями, обнимаясь в одной из их машин – окей, пора притормозить), что он хочет, чтобы они со Стайлзом сходили туда, куда он захочет – нет, серьезно, даже стенд с хот-догами подойдет, что он хочет…  
О Боже, Дерек хочет так много.  
Он хочет притянуть Стайлза за его подтяжки, чтобы поцеловать в безлюдном проходе библиотеки.  
\- Добрый вечер.  
Дерек поднимает взгляд со своих ног и понимает, что находится в библиотеке.  
И Стайлз не один: его лучший друг, парень, который разговаривает с цветами, здесь и смотрит на Дерека с таким выражением, которое можно охарактеризовать только как подозрительную ухмылку.  
\- Стайлз сейчас подойдет, - говорит он, делая шаг навстречу Дереку, - но у меня есть, что сказать тебе прежде, чем он вернется.  
Он ниже его (и Стайлза тоже, - думает Дерек), но Дерек никогда не чувствовал себя таким маленьким, как сейчас.  
\- Я вижу то, что Стайлз - нет, - говорит Скотт мягко, - и я вижу, что ты собираешься сделать все более очевидным для него сегодня.  
Дерек сглатывает и медленно кивает.  
\- Хорошо, - комментирует он прежде, чем сжать челюсти. – Но, если для тебя это шутка или ты сделаешь ему больно в процессе, тебе- Привет! – он обрывается на середине фразы, махая кому-то позади Дерека, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, кто это.  
\- Привет, - отвечает Стайлз с веселой ухмылкой пока ни встречается глазами с Дереком.  
Что-то переключается в мозгу Дерека при виде Стайлза в клетчатой рубашке, заправленной в джинсы, которые должны быть запрещены законом, и джинсовом галстуке-бабочке, и он обнаруживает себя улыбающимся как идиот.  
\- Привет, - говорит он в великий момент красноречия перед тем, как потрясти головой, чтобы заставить мозг работать. – Можно с тобой поговорить?  
\- Конечно, - ответил Стайлз с намеком на улыбку. – Ты уже закончил книгу Коэна?  
Он закончил, что по сути своей великолепно.  
\- Да- Спасибо, что разрешил взять ее.  
\- Это библиотека, в конце концов, - отвечает Стайлз, в его голосе слышен еле сдерживаемый смех, но Дерек прекрасно знает, что тот лучше бы оставил все книги себе.  
\- Я хотел бы- Мне бы хотелось, - начал Дерек, чувствуя себя глупо и краснея от ушей до кончика носа. – Я хотел спроситьнехочешьлитывыпитьсомнойкофекак-нибудь.  
Стайлз широко распахнул глаза и начал беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот, но потом его лицо застыло.  
\- Это шутка?  
\- Пардон? – ответил Дерек, шокированный жестокостью в голосе парня.  
\- Ты пытаешься присоединиться к братству? – спрашивает Стайлз, упираясь руками в бока. – Это так? Ты пытаешься вступить в Greek, тебе нужно подшутить над первокурсником, и ты выбрал ботаника-библиотекаря, который приходит в восторг от кожаных переплетов и дорических колонн?  
\- Что- Нет! – восклицает Дерек, поднимая руки в невинном жесте. – С чего ты это взял?  
\- Это единственное объяснение, которое имеет смысл! – шепчет-кричит Стайлз. – С чего бы тебе спрашивать меня- о! – говорит он, останавливаясь, когда Дерек делает шаг по направлению к нему со скромной улыбкой. – Я идиот, не так ли? – шепчет он, опуская взгляд, и Дерек моментально выходит из строя от вида того, как ресницы Стайлза ложатся на яблочки его щек.  
\- Нет, ты не идиот. – отвечает Дерек, удерживаясь от того, чтобы воспевать их в стихах. – Ты просто… защищаешься?  
Стайлз поднимает взгляд и, вау, они действительно близко.  
\- Совсем чуть-чуть, - говорит он, и его взгляд бегает от глаз Дерека к его губам, и тот больше не может бороться с собой, делает последний шаг к Стайлзу, просовывая свое колено между ног парня и наклоняет его голову, чтобы мягко, даже целомудренно, поцеловать Стайлза, так, как он мечтал с тех пор, как они встретились.  
\- Насчет кофе, - заикается Стайлз, когда Дерек отстраняется, и тот прислоняется своим лбом к его, тихо смеясь.

***

 

Стайлз никогда не думал, что его первые отношения будут с квотербеком, но, опять же, его квотербек – единственный в своем роде.  
Дерек любит книги во всех формах и проявлениях, и они проводят бесчисленные часы, обсуждая преимущества и недостатки мягкой обложки, и, к удовольствию Стайлза, их дебаты переходят в поцелуи и нечто большее.  
Дерек утверждает, что теряет самоконтроль, когда Стайлз начинает увлеченно размахивать руками, и у Стайлза нет намерений учить его этому, когда у него самого есть проблемы с тем, чтобы убрать руки со спины Дерека.  
Не поймите его неправильно, он любит его лицо и торс, но его спина – его спина достойна места в музее, где заправлять всем будет Стайлз и только Стайлз.  
Другие удивительные и приятные моменты в том, что они с Хейлом встречаются, это то, что он похоже совершенно не собирается придерживаться стереотипов: чаще всего Стайлз – тот, кто заходит за Дереком в общежитии, дарит цветы и платит за ужин, и румянец, который начинается на ушах Дерека и распространяется по всему его лицу, концентрируясь на кончике носа просто…  
Очаровательный.  
Конечно, позже, когда Дерек практически поедает Стайлза, оставляя дорожку из засосов на своем пути – его подтяжки начинают причинять боль, но Стайлз не может заставить себя заботиться об этом, «очаровательно» - это последнее слово, которое приходит ему на ум.  
Как бы то ни было, в его голове не остается ничего, кроме «о мой Бог» и «ооооо мой Бог».  
В первый раз, когда Стайлз проходит через свой страх показаться смешным, стягивает рубашку Дерека прочь и расстёгивает ему ширинку, слова снова подводят его, но Дерек- Дерек нет, он направляет его и терпеливо позволяет ему получить более близкое знакомство с его самыми интимными частями тела.  
Если громкие стоны – это показатель, Стайлзу удастся избежать насмешек.

***

 

\- Приходи посмотреть мою игру, - говорит Дерек, уткнувшись носом Стайлзу в живот, и бабочка Стайлза на его шее как приз победителя.  
Стайлз еще не отошел от оргазма, но его пальцы в волосах Дерека сжимаются.  
Вечер медленно переходит в ночь, и они лежат в кровати Дерека, окутанные мягким солнечным светом, проходящим сквозь занавески.  
\- Уже финал? – спрашивает он нарочно более низким, чем обычно, голосом.  
Дерек кивает, оставляя легкий поцелуй на животе Стайлза.  
\- Это бы много для меня значило, моя- моя семья придет.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы я с ними познакомился.  
Когда Дерек кивает еще раз, прижимаясь щетинистым подбородком к нежной коже внизу живота Стайлза, он начинает обдумывать это.  
Они встречаются четыре месяца, по любым меркам это слишком _быстро_. Но у него не получается беспокоиться о том, что это слишком много, слишком рано.  
Это подходит им. Это подходит к страстной натуре Дерека, это подходит ему и его потребности в порядке.  
Это подходит.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он так, будто приносит огромную жертву, - но только потому, что это ты, ты большой хулиган, - восклицает Стайлз, когда Дерек подтягивается с низа кровати, чтобы накрыть Стайлза своим тяжелым телом.  
Он бы пожаловался еще, но его рот внезапно оказывается очень занят.

***

 

Он никогда не видел ничего привлекательного в так называемых приемах – это совершенно неэстетичный спорт, в любом случае.  
Но сидеть на трибунах со Скоттом с одной стороны и старшей сестрой Дерека с другой, в его университетской куртке, накинутой на плечи – да, Стайлз готов признать, это приятно.  
\- Что это за имя такое «Стайлз»? – спрашивает Лора с такой же усмешкой, что и у ее брата, и Стайлз усмехается в ответ.  
\- Прозвище, чтобы избежать коверканья настоящего имени, - отвечает он, и Лора кивает.  
\- Ясно, хочешь глоток? – предлагает она, указывая на банку Dr. Pepper в ее руках.  
\- Не откажусь, - говорит Стайлз с благодарным кивком, когда стадион взрывается криком, и футболисты выходят на поле.  
Господи-Боже, Дерек великолепно выглядит в его футбольной форме или ему кажется?  
\- Весь Dr. Pepper вытек тебе прямо на обувь, - говорит Лора со смехом, и Стайлз захлопывает рот.  
Только посмотрите на эти бедра – серьезно, у Стайлза были более интимные моменты с этими бедрами, но так они выглядят намного лучше, чем обрамляя его лицо!  
\- Ладно, достаточно подробностей о половой жизни моего брата, - прерывает Лора ход его мыслей – или, по-видимому, его монолог – и Стайлз возвращает взгляд на поле.  
Футбол не эстетически приятный вид спорта, он остается при своем первоначальном мнении.  
Но Дерек в движении красив – с предвзятостью его парня или без нее.  
Бойд хлопает Дереку по плечу, когда они возвращаются со стороны противника, и Эрика позади него кричит.  
А Стайлз сидит себе, уткнувшись носом в воротник куртки и вдыхает запах Дерека.  
Он никак не ожидал влюбиться в свой первый год в колледже – Черт, он вообще не ожидал, что у него будут еще друзья кроме Скотта и книг – и, тем не менее, вот где он сейчас.  
Проживает любовную историю лучше, чем любая прочтенная им, и это о чем-то говорит.  
Ему на ум приходят слова его мамы, и он улыбается, закрывшись ото всех в пространстве куртки.  
 _«Книги хороши, малыш, но неужели ты не видишь? Жизнь – это гигантская 3D книга. Кто знает, что преподнесёт следующая глава: приключения, драма, любовь. Все это может быть на следующей странице»._

**Author's Note:**

> * - Мемориальная архитектура является одним из направлений в современном искусстве. В это понятие входит строительство непосредственно надгробий, стелл, установка памятников, скульптур, усыпальниц, склепов, часовен, которые бы отражали личность человека в сочетании с местными традициями захоронения.
> 
> ** - GPA (средний балл) - способ оценки успеваемости в американских школах. Обычно GPA бывает не выше 4.0 (это если у вас все А, то есть "пятерки"), но в некоторых штатах может быть и выше. Используется вузами для отбора студентов. 
> 
> *** - испанский эквивалент английскому "Oh Daddy". Грубый способ назвать своего партнера во время секса.


End file.
